


Mighty Hard to Resist

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Creampie, Drugged Sex, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: A strange man with a charming Southern drawl can't seem to help himself when it comes to your backside.





	Mighty Hard to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask from an anon on Tumblr~ I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible. I hope you enjoy.

You’re at a get-together at a friend’s house filled with faces both familiar and unknown to you. The music is loud, the lights are dim and your gut is full of vodka tonic, thanks to the Western stranger hellbent on keeping the alcohol flowing your way. You assure him you’ve had enough. “Nonsense, you still seem mighty thirsty to me,” he dismisses with a wink, snatching up your cup before retreating to the kitchen. 

You can't help but stare at his swaying hips as he walks away. He’s so handsome, so sweet, and heavens bless that voice of his. Goodness, you’re not afraid to admit you had to find your balance when he approached you asking for a dance. Sure, he may have been a bit too touchy when his hands grabbed a handful of your ass with a squeeze, but his charm laid any fear to rest. "Pardon me," he whispers into your ear, his hands still on your cheeks, "but you make it mighty hard to resist. Can you blame me, though?"

He soon came back with your drink in hand and one for himself. “Okay, this is the last one,” you chuckle, uncertain if you even believe yourself at this point. You put the rim of the glass on your lips, quickly gulping down its contents as the man's eyes follow the liquid with an intense focus.

The two of you find a nook away from all the others and the man takes this opportunity to give your neck some attention with his lips and tongue. You let out the quietest moan and your hand snaps to your lips; as if someone could even hear you over the booming music. A short while later, your head starts swimming and you’re feeling the repercussions of that last drink, obviously one too many past your limit. Your mind feels fuzzy; all of the sights and sounds of the evening blend into one big mess of sensations and you come to the conclusion you should find a place to rest, just for a little while until you feel right again. "I-'m...s-sor-ry...head...down." And with the world's most incoherent sentence, you push the stranger away and make your way to the stairs.

Stumbling through a sea of bodies, you manage your way, gripping tight to the railing to prevent yourself from failing. Just as you felt you were about to take a tumble, a pair of strong hands supports you at your hips, steadying you. "Easy does it." Of course, it's the Western stranger. He's so nice, that man. You shoot him a crooked smile and the tiniest burp escapes your lips but you're too far gone to feel a single ounce of embarrassment about it.

The two of you make your way to the top of the stairs and down the hall to a vacant bedroom. Your eyes start to lose focus and the next thing you remember is knees bumping against the edge of a mattress. 

"Here ya go, take my hands. Let's get you settled in nice and smooth."

Placing your hands in his, one warm and the other cold, he helps you down to the bed and you plop down on your side with a sigh. Your mouth is obscured by a pillow, muffling your words as you thank the kind stranger.

"H-hey...thanks um....ummmm..."

"Jesse."

"Thanks...Jason."

The repetitive bassline from downstairs was surprisingly calming as you shut your heavy lids, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

__________

You didn't feel as if you would sleep long enough to have a dream but here you are, sitting in a fire pit while patting the top of your head over and over again. It almost felt real. The sound your hand made on the top of your skull grew a little louder, a little faster and the fire of your backside became just a touch too real for you. Suddenly, you felt yourself smothering and your eyes bolted open to reveal pitch blackness. You turned your head to the side, realizing it was just your face pushed into the pillow that was obstructing your air and vision. You felt your body rocking and you heard the thud again followed soon by the burning of your backside. 

A pain tore through your ass, causing you to reach out for the headboard of the bed, silencing the steady thud you heard in your dream. The burning feeling became more intense with every waking second, causing you to cry out in discomfort. 

Before the sound could fully make its way out of your mouth, two cool, metallic digits snuck through your lips, sliding over your tongue to the back of your throat.

"Shh, darlin'," cooed the Westerner, his words peppered with pants and moans, "we don't want the folks down below to hear, do we now? Don't worry, I've got ya."

Now that you're somewhat awake, Jesse decides to pick up his pace in your unwilling hole, his cock stretching your sensitive tissue even more than before. You still felt so hazy, so weak, pushing him off of you would prove impossible. You whimpered around his metal hand, his fingers sliding further into your mouth still.

"Just relax sugar. I won't be long now."

The vision faded in and out but the pain from his thrusts remained loud and clear. Slowly, you started feeling a fraction of strength return and you planted your hands firmly on the bed, hoping to shove Jesse off. His response was to push into your ass even deeper, ripping your hole with his girth. Your fingers clawed at the sheets for purchase and your moans grew even louder. 

The thudding of the headboard returned, the knocking eerily in sync with the beat of the music below. You wished the music would abruptly cut off and someone, anyone down there would hear something amiss and dart up the stairs to your rescue, but the people drinking and cheering were all probably too far gone by now. You were stuck. On your hands and knees with your ass high off the bed being mercilessly pounded by a man you thought to be kind and sweet. No wonder he wanted to make your drinks himself, the scoundrel. There's no telling what he slipped you to put you in this state.

Jesse curled over your body, his hips grinding in a circular motion against your backside now. Your rim was sore, torn and burning but he didn't slow down or stop. His breath was hot and reeked of smoke and whiskey as he brought his head close to yours. You hated the sound of his pleasured moans as he continued to ravage your hole. Jesse pressed his lips to your earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it before he spoke.

"God, you're so goddamn tight!"

His pumps transformed from deep and brutal to frantic and shallow. His pants turned to ugly snarls in your ear as his pace quickened. Suddenly, his hips came to a full stop and you felt his cock pulsating deep inside you as he filled your ass full. Reluctantly, you welcomed the warmth, as it was soothed the stinging of the tears along your burning walls.

Jesse's metal fingers withdrew from your mouth and he placed his hand on your head, tugging at your hair as the last few spurts of his spunk spilled inside of you. You laid there, shivering and confused as you silently wept into the pillow. The full bulk of his weight came down on you hard, locking you in place. You could still feel him inside, twitching every now and again. 

The Westerner's warm lips pressed to your temple with a tender kiss as he finally began to descend from his pleasured high. 

"I told you," he huffed into your ear with that charming drawl of his, "you made it mighty hard to resist this ass of yours, darlin'."


End file.
